


Carpe Diem

by theartificem



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9277907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartificem/pseuds/theartificem
Summary: Friendship with Kara is.. Different. Not a bad different though, Lena thinks, but a good different. Like a refreshing dip in the ocean on a hot day kind of different.Lena Luthor prides herself in being organized, her whole day, week, and month, meticulously planned. She's strict about deadlines and schedules, never straying from what's plotted in her calendar.That is until Kara Danvers walks into her life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this while high on a grande cafe mocha so idk i love supercorp so much

Lena Luthor is not a disorganized person.

Everything in her life is planned from every minute to every hour. The moment she was adopted by the Luthors, the first 10 years of her life had already been meticulously plotted by them. Like what instrument she’s going to play (Piano and violin. She loved the piano and still has her beat up keyboard from when she was in college in her apartment. She hated the violin and as soon as her recital was over, she forced her brain to forget the thousands of dollars worth of lessons.), what language she’s going to speak (It was french and german when she was five and mandarin when she was ten.), and what school she was going to (An exclusive boarding school in London, where everyone was drunk and high on weekends and the teachers couldn’t care less as long as they’re making money.).

So it’s easy to say that the habit of having long-term goals, short-term goals, and heck, even day-goals, stuck with her for so long that it’s been ingrained in her brain ever since.

Every morning, she wakes up and opens her laptop while waiting for her coffee to brew. She checks her calendar and spends about 30 minutes planning her day (It used to be about an hour or more, but ever since she got Jess, who made sure to put all her meetings at night so Lena can see them the moment she wakes up, her mornings have been easier).

She’ll usually scan the calendar, color code her meetings and change her lunch break from one hour to 30 minutes. She can eat in ten minutes, there’s no need to waste an hour doing nothing. After checking her day she saves it and closes her laptop. She’ll glance at the clock on her wall. Most days she’ll have 20 minutes to drink her coffee and have breakfast. After that it’s an hour of taking a shower, putting her make-up on, and getting dressed. At exactly 8:30 am she’s walking out of her apartment to where her car is parked, her driver waiting for her to take her to work.

At 9:00am she’s walking into L-corp’s lobby. Jess standing by the elevators, with her latte in one hand and a bunch of documents in another. Documents that she signs quickly, having read them in her tablet while she was on her way to work.

So you can actually say that Lena Luthor is most certainly not a disorganized person. She prides herself in being organized, her whole day, week, and month, meticulously planned. She's strict about deadlines and schedules, never straying from what's plotted in her calendar.

That is until Kara Danvers walked into her life.

\\\

Friendship with Kara is.. Different. Not a bad different though, Lena thinks, but a good different. Like a refreshing dip in the ocean on a hot day kind of different.

Kara drops in at random times, for interviews and sometimes for social visits. The first time Kara dropped by with food and an excuse of _It’s lunchtime and I was in the neighborhood so I thought that we could have lunch together!_ She looks at her calendar and frowns, it would be rude to tell Kara that they only have 30 minutes to eat since she has some important documents that she wants to send at exactly 1:30pm. She looks up and when she sees Kara’s blue eyes bright and hopeful and a small grin on her lips, she realizes that she is a little hungry and maybe the documents can wait.

After that Kara starts to drop by at lunch more often. Sometimes they go out, Kara taking Lena to the food truck on the corner of the street, or Lena taking Kara to the restaurant of a nearby five-star hotel where everything is ridiculously overpriced. They spend their lunch break talking to each other, well mostly it’s Kara talking, Lena listening. She likes hearing Kara talk, and she likes seeing her eyes crinkle at the corner when she’s telling a funny story, or how she tries to look offended when Lena doesn’t laugh at her corny jokes.

On the fourth week of seeing Kara almost everyday for lunch, she lets Kara pick the place. Kara takes her to Noonan’s where everybody knows her on a first name basis. _I used to work here_ Kara explains, and Lena smiles at the thought of a younger Kara, fresh from college waiting on tables with that bright smile and sunny attitude.

Kara calls a waitress for their order. She walks to their table, smiling at Kara. Her eyes drift to Lena and she looks at Kara again, a bigger smile etched on her face.

“Now I see why you don’t come here for lunch anymore.”

Kara’s ears flush red and she’s stammering for a reply, her hands automatically fixing her glasses (a nervous habit Lena noticed.), the waitress turns to Lena and she suddenly starts apologizing.

“I’m sorry-I didn’t know-”

The waitress laughs, shaking her head. “What are you sorry for? It’s actually a good thing.” She turns her attention back to Kara who’s still in a deep shade of red. “She always eats here alone, eyes glued to her phone. Nice to see her actually eating with someone.” She takes their order and walks back to the kitchen. Leaving Lena with a still blushing Kara.

When the hour is up Lena calls for the bill, she ignores Kara’s protests and pays for their meal,  along with a very generous tip. The waitress gives her and Kara a free latte, Lena blushes and the waitress laughs, _It’s a thank you for keeping Kara company_. They walk outside and say their goodbyes, Kara giving her a quick hug which makes her heart skip a beat.

She checks her phone while walking, glancing at her calendar. She almost drops her latte when she realizes that it’s been four weeks since she last updated it.

\\\

“Have you ever tried using a planner?”

They’re sitting in Kara’s apartment, a blanket in their laps, a bowl of popcorn in Kara’s hand, and a movie playing in front of them. Lena had been working for almost 12 hrs straight when Kara comes barreling in her office, demanding that Lena come watch a movie and eat popcorn with her because she’s been working for too long and she needs to rest.

Lena looks at all the work she still needs to do and says yes. She knows she shouldn’t, but for some reason she could never say no to Kara. And besides, she’ll never admit it but her impromptu movie nights with Kara are her favorite part of the week, along with their lunch dates.

“Uhm,” She glances at Kara, whose lips are pursed like she’s thinking. “I did when I worked for Ms. Grant. I planned her schedule.”

Lena shakes her head. “No, like for yourself.”

“Oh, no. I’m not the type of person to plan my whole day from the start.” Kara adjusts her glasses and turns to look at her. “I always have last minute plans.”

Lena nods, “So if I asked you to go to Paris with me right now you’ll come?”

Kara laughs and shifts closer. “You’re not going to do that, it’s not in your planner.” Her tone is teasing and light.

Lena sticks her tongue out, earning a grin from Kara. “Excuse me, I don’t even follow that anymore. My schedule says I should be in my office right now but I’m not.”

She suddenly feels Kara’s hand lace over hers under the blanket and her breath hitches. Kara leans her head on her shoulder and Lena could feel her smiling. “I’m sorry I keep ruining your schedule,” Kara says after a beat. “Well not really because you really shouldn’t overwork yourself, but I’m glad you’re here with me.”

\\\

It didn’t surprise her when she found out that Kara is Supergirl.

When Lena worked out who her best friend really is, she thought of different scenarios of Kara telling her. Is she going to jump off a building? Or is she going to unbutton her shirt, that crest gleaming against the sunlight? Or is she going to casually slip like she almost did a few times?

Or maybe Kara’s never going to tell her, she understands though, it hurts but she understands.

Whatever scenario Lena thought of, it certainly wasn’t like this.

It certainly wasn’t being held hostage at gunpoint with Kara.

They were in her office late at night, Kara refusing to go home until Lena does. She sent Jess home hours ago and she’s pretty sure that aside from the few guards downstairs, it’s just her and Kara. They were about to leave when three men with guns, clad in all black, burst loudly in her office.

“Ms. Luthor.” One of them says, probably their leader. “Put your hands in front if you don’t want to die.” He points his gun to Kara, who unconsciously stepped in front of Lena, shielding her from them. “You too.”

They both slowly raise their hands. The other men ties them with a rope and pushes them to the corner. Kara’s got this look that Lena can’t decipher. Her brows furrowed and her eyes angry. She looks like she’s ready to charge at those men.

“Now,” Their leader says. He walks to Lena’s desk and starts throwing away the documents that she was working on earlier, clearly looking for something. Lena grits her teeth because it took her all day to fix those. “I just want access to your safe Ms. Luthor. Just follow my instructions and you won’t be dead.” He jerks his head at Kara who’s still fuming silently next to her. “Can’t say the same for her though, she looks like she’s up to something.”

Lena swallows hard and looks at him as steady as she could. She knows how to be composed when in situations like this, she knows that fear is a weakness and that she should never let anyone know how scared she is. But it’s hard because Kara’s here. And Kara’s in danger because of her. She takes a deep breath and tells him where to find the safe. She tells him the combination and anything he wants, as long as he takes his attention off Kara.

While they’re trying to open the safe. Lena takes a small step towards, slowly putting her body in front of Kara, she still has her hunch that Kara’s Supergirl but what if she’s not? Supergirl or not, Lena will damned if she lets anything happen to her.

Kara senses what she’s doing

“Lena.” A warning on her lips, quiet and furious and in a tone that Lena’s never heard.

She can almost hear what Kara’s thinking. _Lena what the hell are you doing get back here don’t put yourself in danger._ But Lena ignores her and puts her body directly in front of Kara.

The men turn around, plans in their arms and Lena’s safe completely empty. Their leader raises his gun and cocks it. She hears Kara gasp behind her.

“Ms. Luthor,” He says, pointing the gun at Lena’s head. “Your brother sends his regards.”

He pulls the trigger and everything around her slows down, she turns to Kara, eyes pleading with unspoken apologies. If she’s going to die she rather have Kara as the last thing she sees. A ray of light before darkness.

In one swift move Kara breaks free from her restrains like it’s made of paper. Before Lena can even process what was happening, Kara's gone.

Lena feels a breeze pass by her and the sounds of metal hitting steel and bones breaking, accompanied by the grunts of the men. She hears the bodies fall and Lena lets out a breath that she didn’t know she was holding. She counts to five and turns around.

The men are passed out on floor, their weapons broken. Kara stands in the middle of the room, shoulders slumped and breathing hard. She’s holding one of the guns and pressing it like it’s play-doh. Lena’s feels her heart ache when she notices that Kara’s shaking and there are tears.

Lena crosses the room in an instant, arms wrapping around Kara. She’s stiff but after a moment her hands are on Lena’s back and she’s choking back sobs. Lena sighs deeply and tightens her arms around Kara’s neck. “It’s okay,” She whispers. “I’m okay.” She feels Kara nod and Lena closes her eyes for a moment, holding Kara.

The doors open suddenly, making Lena jump. Several agents burst in, one of them walks towards them.

“Agent Danvers.” Lena greets, her voice calm despite what happened.

“Ms. Luthor, are you alright?”

Lena nods and jerks her head to Kara, who’s still looking down, fists clenched. Alex nods and turns her attention to Kara. Checking her for signs of injury and asking her questions. Kara mumbles a response and Alex furrows her brows. She looks at Lena, clearly wanting to ask something. She opens her mouth when an agent steps to her side.

“Agent Danvers, Director Henshaw asked for Supergirl and Ms. Luthor to be bought back to the DEO immediately.”

Alex nods at him and turns back to Lena and Kara. She puts her hand on Kara’s arm and tries to guide her out. Lena following behind.

\\\

“She almost killed them.”

Alex’ voice makes her jump. She’s at the DEO, sitting in one of the briefing rooms. Director Henshaw made her sign the NDA’s about keeping Kara’s identity a secret. He also asked her questions about her brother, and suggested that Lena be taken to protective custody since it’s clear that even in jail, Lex still has a few tricks up his sleeve. Lena says no, she has a company to run and she’d rather die than let L-Corp suffer just because of her brother.

Her lips form a tight line as she stares at Alex. She’s leaning against the door, her arms crossed and face tired. Lena wonders when was the last time the agent had a good night's sleep.

“I-” Lena takes a breath. “I don’t think I understand.”

Alex enters the room and sits on the chair next to Lena.

“Kara,” Alex’ voice is quiet, like she’s trying to make sure that Kara isn’t listening to what she’s about to say. “Kara, has issues.”

Lena tilts her head. “Issues?”

“Anger issues. Especially when it concerns hurting-” Alex looks at her pointedly, “Someone she cares about.”

_Oh._

Lena’s heart is drumming against her chest, she doesn’t speak because she knows her voice is going to betray her. Kara cares about her, probably more than Lena thinks and she’s not sure what to do about that because it’s the first time someone cared about her so much.

After a few seconds of silence Alex speaks again. “She cares about you.” Her eyes are soft and Lena is trying so hard not to tear up because Kara cares about her and she still can’t wrap her head around it.

“I care about her too. And don’t worry, I- I won’t -I’ll keep her secret safe.” Her voice cracks at the end, making her wince.

Alex smiles at her. “I know.” and Lena gives her a questioning look.

“You were ready to die for her, Lena.”

She looks down and feels herself blush.

“I was. And I still am, if it keeps her safe.”

\\\

Alex guides her to a room where Kara is currently waiting. As soon as she sees Lena she runs to her, arms wrapping around Lena’s waist. Kara’s changed into her suit and she’s not Kara Danvers now, she’s Supergirl but her arms still feel the same. They still feel warm and safe, and Lena’s eyes flutter shut, tightening her hold.

She hears Alex shut the door behind them. After a few seconds she realizes that she was right. That Kara was Supergirl and she was right all along and Lena couldn't contain the laughter that escapes her throat. Lena had two degrees, she’s an engineer and a scientist, of course she would realize that her two closest friends were the same person. Kara pulls back and looks at her.

“What’s so funny?”

Lena gives her a grin. “Nothing. It’s just that I get a little happy when I realize that I’m right.”

Kara’s eyebrows furrow and Lena thinks it’s adorable. “Right about what?”

“About you being Supergirl.”

Kara gives her a smile and it suddenly falls. “I’m still mad you know.” She says, her eyes narrowing. “Risking yourself like that-”

“It was worth it.” Lena cuts in.

Kara sighs loudly. “Lena, It’s not worth-”

“It was.” Lena burrows her face into the crook of Kara’s neck. “I don’t want to fight but I’m not going to apologize. So can we not talk about it right now.”

Kara sighs loudly again, resting her chin against Lena’s forehead. “Fine.”

Her voice is tight, and Lena knows that it’s not over. That they’re going to talk about this someday.

Kara’s going tell her to stop risking her life for her and Lena’s going to say no. Kara’s going to ask her why and even though Lena knows why she doesn’t think she’s ready to say it. Because saying it would confirm it and make it more real and Lena doesn’t know how to face the fact that she’s fallen in love with her best friend.

\\\

“I tried that, you know.”

Lena turns her head from where she’s staring at her laptop. Kara’s standing in front of her desk, that loopsided grin on her face that makes Lena’s heart beat faster every time. She shakes her head realizing that she’s been staring. “I’m sorry?” She looks at Kara again. ”Tried what?”

Kara takes a seat in front of her and gestures to her laptop, the calendar open. Even though Lena doesn’t update it everyday Jess still does and Lena just uses it to check her meetings and deadlines.

“I tried planning my day.” Kara grins, taking out the lunch that she bought. She hands Lena a container that smells like her favorite pasta. Lena accepts the container and snorts because a Superhero with a to do list? Now that’s something she’d like to see.

“I did!” Kara tries to look offended but her eyes are crinkling in the corners and Lena can’t help but smile. “I mean- It was hard I’m not going to lie because my schedule changes like literally every minute but-” Kara opens her food and pops a breadstick in her mouth. She chews for a moment and swallows. “But I did, I’m getting the hang of it, wanna see?”

She doesn’t wait for Lena to answer, her hand quickly digs inside her bag and she pulls out a small notebook. “Here,” She hands Lena the notebook and Lena takes it, “Check out my schedule for today and see if I did good.”

Lena flips through the pages. “Kara I’m sure you did good, there’s no wrong way to plan your day you realize-” Her sentence is cut off when she sees the page with the current date. Kara’s schedule written in that messy script she adores.

_8:00 am- work!!_

_10:30 am - ~~revise article~~  put out building fire _

_12:00 am - lunch with lena :)_

_12:30 am - ask out lena on a date_

_1:00 pm - kiss lena???? (if she wants)_

_4:00 pm - save the day_

_8:00 pm - sister night! Ask alex to put extra cheese on pizza_

Lena bites her lip and stops herself from grinning like an idiot. Her heart is beating so loudly that Kara wouldn’t need super hearing to hear it, heck she’s sure that even Jess outside could hear it. She looks at Kara who’s looking down, fiddling with her fork, a blush creeping on her neck and Lena just finds her absolutely adorable. She slowly stands up and walks in front of her desk, in front of Kara.

Kara stands up and gives her a nervous smile and Lena can’t stop the corners of her mouth into turning up. She looks at the wall clock behind Kara and says in her steadiest voice. “Well, Ms. Danvers, I think your schedule is great but I couldn’t help but notice that you’re a bit behind.” Kara looks behind her and sees the time, it’s 12:58 pm.

“Oh,” Kara turns back to Lena, her hand rubbing behind her neck. “Yeah I-” Kara stammers out and Lena just grins at her. “I was thinking that ahh-” Lena’s laughing and she pulls Kara closer. Kara stops breathing and Lena realizes that she enjoys making Kara nervous.

They look at each other for what feels like eternity until Lena glances a look at the clock behind Kara. “Oh,” She turns her attention back to a blushing Kara, pulling her again until their bodies are touching. Kara squeaks and Lena looks at her, a sly smile on her face.

“Darling, can you do me a favor and-” Lena tilts her head to the direction of the clock. “-Check the time for me.”

Kara’s turns around, her face and ears blushing a deep shade of red. She swallows hard and turns back to Lena. “It’s, uhh, It’s one pm.”

Lena leans in closer, their face only inches away. She can hear her own heart pounding and she’s pretty sure she can also hear Kara’s.

“Don't you,” Her hand wraps around Kara’s neck. “Have something scheduled right now?”

Her hands tighten against Lena’s hips. “I do, actually.”

“Then do it,” Lena whispers her lips ghosting over Kara’s.

Kara closes the gap between them and kisses her and _oh, her lips are so soft._ Who knew that the Girl of Steel has really soft and really kissable lips. Lena sighs and her hands slide to Kara’s cheek, trying to bring her closer.

After what feels like a few minutes Lena laughs softly against Kara’s lips when she realizes what time is it and Kara grins at her.

“What?”

Lena bites her lip and looks at the obviously disheveled girl in front of her. Kara’s glasses are askew and there’s smudged lipstick on her lips. She looks thoroughly kissed and Lena can’t help but lean forward and plant another kiss at her cheek.

“You are a bad influence for my schedule.”

Kara turns around and checks the time. She laughs when she realizes that they spent almost 30 minutes making out.

“Sorry for ruining your schedule.” Kara’s grinning at her and she knows that she’s really not apologizing. “But you know what they say, YOLO.”

Lena laughs, her eyes tearing up because who says that? Well, Kara apparently. “I’m-” She manages to speak in between breathes. Kara’s still smiling at her, looking at her with so much adoration that no one ever shown her before and Lena feels herself fall a little deeper. “I’m going to pretend that you just didn’t say that.”

“Okay fine I’ll rephrase.” Kara rolls her eyes, but she’s still smiling as she kisses her again.

  
“ _Carpe diem_ , Lena. _Carpe diem_.”

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on tumblr = the-artificem


End file.
